Assassins Never Say Sorry
by ClassyKag
Summary: The new and improved I'M SORRY. Kagome is apart of a secret society that trains their members to kill and seek revenge. but soon an old rival appears and history starts to repeat itself...but what does inuyasha have to do with it all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'M back people and its time to read a real story.\

The sound of her knee high round toe stiletto boots drew attention to all who past her. It was like she couldn't keep one eye off her. The eyes of the many men started from where the sound came, to the curve of her long tanned legs to the hem of her favourite black trench coat that hugged the curve of her waist as a man would. Then up to her straight black hair. No one could think about her eyes for they were covered by the huge but stylish Chanel sunglasses, But her lips with the most delicious part of her that any one could really see.

She walked seductively over to the front desk at the most sought after hotel in the eastern side of Japan. Each step was a head that turned. But as she walked there was static to be heard in her ear.

"Talk about trying _**NOT**_ to draw attention"

Upon hearing the comment her lips made a slow but seductive curve on her oh so angelic features, but she said nothing. She approached the desk and placed a card on the marble desk and looked away from the clerk. The small feeble man she approached trembled as he looked over on the card that read the instructions on what he should do and placed a key in her hand. She walked away without a word. As she walked her hips swayed as a pendulum hypnotizing each male in the room. She used one of her delicate long perfect fingers to press the elevator button and stepped inside alone. She pressed the number 16 which was the top floor of the hotel. And stood there and waited until the voice became clear in her ear again.

"Now 'V' you know what to do…"

"Don't finish that sentence" she interrupted "its not my first and certainly not my last time doing this"

"I know…I just worry if you are protected enough….you are my best friend"

"Don't you've don't it, I've don't it and its calming….I'll be fine" she said as she smiled

Soon the elevator door opened and she walked out and walks to the door that read "1634". She sighed and made a very bold knock as to get her attention. After 5 minutes, 'V' heard the bolts that kept intruders out and 'invited guests'. The door then opened to reveal a very muscular man in a black jacket and black pants with a white shirt beneath.

"I'm here for Mr. Bankotsu" she said as looked him over.

He then looked her over lustfully licking his lips as if he would take his own bosses prize. She also took this as a sign that she was in the right place. She walked in without so much more as another word. As she entered the room she saw the one of the most elegant rooms shes ever since. It wasn't jaw dropping but it was good enough to meet her standards. She walked into the living quarters to see his cronies eating and laughing. As she looked upon the site of this the only thought that came to her mind was 'pigs' . then the same man came to her.

"Mr. Bankotsu will see you now miss…"

"Names not important' she said as she walked past him into the bedroom. The bedroom was the same décor as the living quarters. She walked to the bed and put her hand on the bed to test its firmness but to her disgust the bed was a water bed.

"Can this man get anymore cheesier" she mumbled

Just then a man came into the room. He was wearing a long burgundy suede robe. He also had a cigar in his mouth. His hair was straight and had a clean cut. He was to say the most, in 'V's standards, handsome. But he was as good as dead soon so honestly it didn't matter. She stood still and smiled at him.

"Mr. Bankotsu…" she purred

He looked at her and smirked.

"don't talk so sexy my girl….I'm already hard for you" he smiled unknown to his fate.

"Oh great I wont have to do much….just kidding" she said as she giggled.

Then she removed to reveal a black corset with a black lace g-string and a garter belt with black lace stockings. She then took off her Chanel sunglasses to reveal the most beautiful and mesmerizing eyes anyone has ever seen. The blue sky held no candle to her eyes, but unknown to him, they were her secret weapon. He walked towards her trying to be seductive which was failing sadly. He brushed her hair from her shoulder and kissed her naked shoulder and turned her around forfully to face him and he buried his face in her neck, placing a sloppy kiss on each area from her neck to her full breasts. But she manage to push him away without causing suspicion.

"No Mr. Bankotsu, I came to make sure you get what you really deserve. Please sit down and let me do my job"

He smiled and sat down on the bed waiting for her next move and she went and place some sexy soothing music on the stereo and bent over to expose her wonderfully rounded behind to him unknown to him she was retrieving a tiny knife. She then traced the knife up her stomach and then into her cleavage. He smiled at her waiting to see her next assets. She seductively walked over to him and crawled on the bed and kneeled down behind him.

"Sir let me give a massage you seem so tense…..how is work?" she asked as she put her perfect fingers on him. He relaxed to her expert touch.

"Hard….the little bitches wont, perform"

"Bitches?"

"The prostitutes, I manage"

"Really, how old are they I'm sure they can follow simple instructions."

"They should the average age in 7…I mean they are so cute, and trust me when you see them squirm you just wanna keep going…you know what I mean"

Her, mouth turned to instant disgust and then she pulled the knife from her cleavage and twirled it around a bit. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear

"Does that turn you on?"

"Oh…yes"

"Too bad cuz I love men who prefer to fuck women"

With that the held him by the neck and glided the blade of the knife across his naked neck and watched as he fell to the ground gripping his neck. The blood didn't seem to stop flowing, which made 'V' very happy. She stood over him smiling and bent down and wiped the blood of her knife on his robe to clean her knife.

"You know I hate a dirty knife. Its so nasty especially when the blood of men like you are on it." She said as he tried to crawl away on pain.

"What not dead yet….we'll fix that"

He then heard her and shouted "help!!"

She looked back at the door and heard the footsteps coming. And she glared at him and kicked him on his back and punched him and took his head and stared deep into his eyes.

"The door is locked but not for long…but listen to me you fucker, the name is Vicky, that's right Vicious Vicky….the last name you hear is the one of your grim reaper" she then let out a vicious and loud evil laugh. "Never again"

With that she took head and twisted it so fast the cervical vertebrae of his neck snapped so fast causing his neck to break, thus instant death. She ran and looked at the door and see the force, they are exerting to try to open it. She calmly put on her jacket and looked at the clock that read 8:40. Just then the static was to be heard in her ear again.

"Done yet?"

"Yea navigate the car around"

"Ok…get out of there"

"Yea yea I'm walking"

Then suddenly all the locks on the door burst. The door flew open as the locks fall to the ground. She looked at them then at the dead middle age man on the floor and smiled at them.

"See….. Don't you think you can go a bit faster?"

"Nah …. Not really"

"fine as long as you get down"

She then ran to the balcony and kicked her heel on the concrete side and embedded it there and dived face first down the 16 story building. The speed at which she dived they could not catch her. As she realized she was near the ground she flipped over and use the knife she used to kill Bankotsu and cut the rope and jumped down into the busy Tokyo street. She then looked up and shrugged and then disappeared into the busy crowd. She then put her hand in her pocket and felt a button in the bottom of her pocket and smiled as she pressed it. Not less than 10 seconds later, an explosion was heard from the room she just came from. Fire breathed out of the room like a dragon's breath. Then there was static in her ear piece and a voice came through once more.

"You had to do that?"

"What….its my trade mark and the would identify me"

"Well your right about on thing all day. Ok the cars coming around. See you soon."

Soon after the people realized what happened and were now running. But she was being pushed and shoved by the hands of the people running by. She hated being touched. But she just walked calmly as if it were a day in the park. But then a man ran head first into her and the 2 fell to the ground and were being trampled.

"Watch where you're going" he said

"Me you're the idiot who can't see….."

As the two got up she realized who she hit and stopped as her breath caught in her throat. The first thing she saw was his ears. The most adorable ears she had ever seen a demon have. They twitched as he looked at the same way. Then she realized how gorgeous his eyes were and smiled. Such gold eyes she had never seen. It was so beautiful. But that fact came out of her mind as soon as it went in. but as she looked away she looked down studying him some more and saw he also had a sense of style not to mention, big hands and feet. She smiled inwardly at this.

""I'm so sorry it's my fault" he said

"No I wasn't looking I'm sorry"

"Don't be maybe it s both our faults"

"yea no need to blame anyone right'

"Right" he said as she smiled at her, showing a very fang filled smile, which drew a more of a reaction that it should have.

Just then his cell phone rang and he looked up to see the room on fire and looked at her.

"You saw when that happened" he asked pointing up to the room

"Actually…no I didn't, I was too busy trying to get home and I just heard an explosion and then I saw it"

"I see"

Just then her cell phone rang and she looked away to talk to the person.

"Where the hell are you….I navigated the car already now come on we've got things to do"

"Fine" as she hung up the cell phone

She then looked at him.

"I have to go; I have some stuff to take care of"

"Yea me too"

With that she ran around him and disappeared. He ran in the direction he was headed when he hit her. She ran into the alley not far from the hotel and opened the door to find the found the new black Lamborghini waiting for her driverless. She jumped in and took out the ear piece and attached it to the duplex speaker.

"Thanks Sango"

"Yea no prob ….. Just get your ass back a headquarters Kagome"

She smiled and reversed onto the busy street and drove back to her destination without looking back. Just as she drove on she felt a feeling of satisfaction over her last kill but cant help why that man asked a question like that in such a stampede. Seems very fishy, but its just probably just nothing. She drove on to headquarters and thought about her next assignment for the next morning.

* * *

Meanwhile….

The same demon ran up to the room at such a frightening speed to the room that had just exploded to see the room that had such lovely décor now black with soot and ash. And not to mention the numerous burnt bodies that lied there dead. After 20 minutes some men cam into the room and started trying to get scraps or DNA and soon he saw his best friend Miroku.

"What you think" he asked his demon friend

"Prostitute killing….another of her disguises"

"She's good"

"No the only reason she good is because we don't know what she looks like"

"Who'd she do this time?"

"Bankotsu Yamowchi"

"The drug and human trafficking lord of eastern Japan"

"Yea"

"She's doing us a favour Yash; she gets rid of all the top criminals"

"Maybe so but she's also killing them….a crime itself….a crime we have to solve"

"The more she does this the more work we get"

"True"

"We have to find her Houshi"

As the team surveyed the room, he couldn't help but think about the woman he ran into, down on the street. He could barely recall her face because all she was wearing was black. But why was she walking so calmly in that raging crowd and why so much black anyway. He quickly got her out of his mind and went to talk to the team he was with to scope out the room.


	2. Information of Kagomes society 1

**Congressus Of Faber Of Nex Quod Ultionis**

The translation of this means "**Encounter Of Skilled Of Violent death And Avenging". **This is the most hidden underground society to have survived an attack that caused by an unknown traitor in the 1700's. The members are called _nex artifex_ which is Latin for 'death artists' because this society considers killing an skill an art to be mastered. Each _nex artifex_ is identified through the crest which is placed on their body as a tattoo. To become a _nex atrifex_ , they are put through many rigorous tests. These help to determine what department they will be best at.

These are:

Navigation and Location of Targets

Analysis Research and Development of Weaponry

Close and Distant Strategically Abrasive Combat

Chemical Engineering Research Analysis and Development

Style And Base Construction And Development

**Navigation and Location of Targets**

These _nex artifex_ rule the skies and seas with trained eyes and sense of direction. They help to locate trouble example rogue _nex artifexs_ or targets in which they need to their job or _nex artifex_ in trouble.

**Analysis Research and Development of Weaponry**

These _nex artifex_ rule the world of technology, devices and weaponry with expertise of making great long lasting inventions. In this department the _nex artifex_ invent, camouflage and maintain weaponry that the _nex artifex_ uses on a daily basis.

**Close and Distant Strategically Abrasive Combat**

These _nex artifex_ rule their division with an iron fist, literally. They are trained in the art of combat, physical and mental combat. They are taught to create diversions, skilful defeat an enemy in battle whether with a fist or the tongue. They actually go into the field the most if needed. (For example: chapter1). Each chemical and device is made in the aid of all _nex aritfex_ but for them especially

**Chemical Engineering Research Analysis and Development**

These _nex artifex_ are skilled in the art of healing and developing antidotes to poisons as well as poisons for missions. These are used in stealth mission's mostly. The_s_ _nex atrifex_ hold incredible wit and precision as they can toy with the subject of chemistry also biology. They are taught to be able to test a solution and be able to tell the precise contents through its chemical name.

**Style And Base Construction And Development **

These _nex artifex_ may seem like ordinary fashion designers but really they help to construct the base in which the other _nex artifex_ are housed. They build the bases as well as the houses and apartments of the _nex artifex_. They build the houses bases and modify apartments to suit the taste and style of the _nex artifex_ and to place in hidden compartment in case of escape or to simply hide their guns.


	3. Chapter 2

It's finally morning. After such a very successful mission and Kagome got up to her exceptionally chic penthouse apartment which was mostly black and transparent. She climbed out of bed and went through her normal morning routine which was: bathe, dress, hair, make-up and coffee and leave. Her mornings were monotonous but the rest of the day could never be predicted. Kagome then walked to the door to retrieve her coat to cover her black sleeveless turtle neck top and her black knee length pencil skirt. On her feet were her black stiletto platform pumps and she walked out with her coffee mug and her jacket and purse in her hand. She walked down to the elevator and pressed the lobby floor. And she stepped inside and waited.

AS she rode the elevator she calmly drank her coffee and closed her eyes to relax before her hectic day of work. But as she closed her eyes, the vision of the demon she ran into the night before came to her. His fang filled smile, his glistening hair, and his very adorable ears. She smiled at that thought. Many may think of Kagome as the cold blooded "Vicious Victoria" but really she was also a woman. A very feminine woman. She was soon brought back but the sound of her arrival to the lobby. She walked out of the hotel to the underground parking lot to find her new black Lamborghini. She opened the car and through her mug to the wall and closed the door and drove off with an astounding speed. She then put on her Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses once outside in the sun. After driving for 20 minutes, she was soon at the "bad" part of town with all the broken buildings and old condemned buildings. She then drove into an alley, between two old condemned apartment buildings, to the naked eye.

As the car drove into the alley Kagome pressed the buttons on her customized steering wheel and then the wall infront of her moved aside to reveal a hidden parking lot that housed cars that cost more that some of the old houses that surrounded it. As she drove in the wall behind her closed, she then got out of the car and closed it down and walked to the elevator near the "entrance" of which Kagome just came through. She then stood infront of the biometric scanner and allowed it to confirm her membership and status. After doing so the doors opened and walked in and when she walked in the doors closed immediately. The elevator wasted no time to get Kagome at least 400ft below surface into her headquarters. The doors opened once again signaling her arrival to her destination.

The Japanese headquarters of the ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­** Congressus Of Faber Of Nex Quod Ultionis** was the most hidden and high tech of all the divisions of the association. Kagome was good at keeping secrets….and this was her best kept one. She walked down the steep metal steps in her 4 inch stilettos silently and walked through the cubicles of all the other nex artifex and stopped in front of her transparent door to her own hard earned office. She pushed the metal handle and walked in letting out a sigh of relief to be back in her own office. She took off her designer jacket and placed in her metal door closet as well as her purse. She then sat down at her transparent desk to her new touch screen computer and signed on to her network.

The screen then opened a window to Sango, sitting exactly as she was.

"You're here early" she said

"Yea well I had some C level papers to look over. The division is looking at some young prodigies. What about you?"

"Well evaluation for distant combat is next week and I have to come up with new plans for the American division"

"Nice, I'm coming to see you," Sango said getting up from her desk with a stack of papers in her hand.

Soon about 5 minutes walked through her door and dropped some papers on her desk, with a smile on her face. Now she pulled up her chair and sat across from her best friend.

"Kags….where's the coffee"

"In your own office" she said as she looked at her results of the assassination he did the night prior. "Get this the,**Everto Congressus of Lux Lucis, **was there last night."

Sango stopped looking through her work and looked at Kagome with shock.

"Are you serious…..how can it be...the league has been down for hundreds of years"

"Yes but apparently….Its starting up again…..we need to get to Kaede about this."

Just then Kagome looked up to see a wolf demon walking towards her office with a small petite red head next to him both dressed head to toe in black. The two demons walked into the office looking worried. The female spoke to her

"Morning Kags…we have trouble"

"I know…we just got word"

Then the male wolf demon spoke up.

"Good work with Yamowchi last night. Though….the weapons department just got word from the Germany division, a base has been raided by the E.C.L.L. their weapons….all gone"

Kagome looked stunned. Just then the intercom buzzed in and a strong stern but feminine voice was heard.

"I know your all there, I want to see your asses in my office, in the next hour, we have much to discuss"

Just then the intercom when silent and the four nex artifex looked at each other with very concerned faces. But to break it the entire door opened to reveal a girl that looked exactly Kagome but was fiercer looking. Kagome had the face of a cute innocent girl, which was her weapon when needed.

"You're late Kikyou" Kagome said seething

"So…there was traffic…I'm sorry" Kikyou replied

"Yea….your always sorry"

Just then she looked at Kikyou's attire and scowled.

"Kikyou is that a _pink_ scarf around your neck"

"Get…rid…of…it….now" she said angrily

"But..."

"Did I stutter?" she said angrily

Kikyou then tore the scarf from her neck and threw it on the ground. Then Kagome sat down content.

"You embarrass me so much, I wonder why I keep you around, get us some coffee." Kagome commanded without looking up at her. Kikyou walked out of the office without another word. She then looked up from her documents.

"Sit, please…we have a lot to go over."

"We have to go get Rin" said Ayame, the red headed demon

"Oh yea….can some one please go and get her"

With that Ayame immediately came got up with her cell phone to her ear and walked out whispering "I'll be back, I'm going to get her", And just as she stepped out her assistant handed Ayame her black Chanel poncho.

But just as she left Kaede called on the intercom.

"Get in here now and have that worthless assistant of yours bring some coffee, its going to be a long meeting"

* * *

Meanwhile

Ayame drove to the local high school in her black range rover and stopped directly infront of the school. She got out and strutted, to the doors and through the halls. The sound of her heels echoed through the halls. It's obvious everyone was in class and she knew just the class Rin had. Ayame walked into the Chemistry class to see Rin clumsily mixing chemicals in a beaker. The whole class stopped to look at the sizzling hot woman at the door way.

Ayame looked at the teacher and sneered.

"Eww……Rin?"

Rin a 16 year old student looked up to see her partner and pulled off her goggles.

"Yea"

"We have a meeting….there's no time to change….lets go"

"But I'm doing a practical test"

Ayame rolled her eyes, knowing full well that Rin was the head of theChemical Engineering Research and Development department of their "company".

"No time….we need to go"

rin knew that tone, it was very important, whatever it is. Rin took off her lab coat and put on her jacket and pet her hair out of the pony tail and took up her bag pack and walked out without a word. The 2 women left the school listening to the whispers behind them.

The two women jumped in the range rover and drove over to the base to their meeting. Rin crawled over to the back to change her clothes to her black attire.

* * *

"Kagome we need to get started"

"Yes Lady Kaede I know they will be here, one must remember Rin is only at C level"

"And yet she is head of a department already….ah the young prodigy"

Just the door opened to reveal Ayame and Rin who was wearing a black mini skirt and a black tank top and black converse. Ayame walked in without her poncho, revealing her black cardigan and dress pants.

"Sorry to be late,"

"Its fine, just sit"

The two ladies sat down around her desk.

"Now I have to announce it. You will all have to find out soon anyway. Brace yourselves, **Everto Congressus of Lux Lucis, **is back. Now its hard to imagine but ever since the whole vicious Vicky trademark, I guess they decided to put an end to us. They destroyed many associations like us when many years ago and we were the only society that survived the wipe out. Every moved will be watched from now on and there will be numerous attempts to catch us from now on. That is why we can't risk having our best on their own. That's why I'm promoting you all to _Top Level Nex Artifex."_

Their mouths dropped immediately.

"Lady Kaede, are you sure…."

"Yes I am…in fact; the shock of the E.C.L.L coming back has sent all the divisions to put forward this plan. Now you are all the heads of your division which made it easy from me to choose, you are the best in the Japanese division and I need you."

The five assassins nodded solemnly o hearing their duty to the woman who raised them has risen as well.

" now you know what being top level entails….."

" teams" said Rin

"yes….and also the new invention…..the Shadow Series"

the group looked at her wide eyed.

"With great promotions come great rewards and responsibility. Now to test your abilities to work together and the shadow series, I have a mission for you. It's to investigate the base raid in Germany and destroy it."

"But why can't the German division investigate it."

"The have to abort the base the whole division is split up now until the build a new base. They need to investigate how it was broken into and all that"

"Ok"

"Now the case files will be on your desk when you return to it. Kagome I have appointed team leader to you. Please make me proud"

The five now nodded and got up and walked out of the room feeling proud to receive such an honour but concerned at why they did. The group walked down the hall just to find that the entire division had heard the conversation and applauded the five heads. Just then the applause was put to an end when Kikyou stood infront of the five heads.

"You don't deserve top level"

"And you think you do"

"Obviously"

"Then why is it that you're my assistant and not my partner?"

Kagome looked up and down at her and gave her the most outrageous insult in the whole division.

"Your worse than a level d student, your nothing and will ever be nothing…..now where's our coffee"

The whole hall was now buzzing with whispers. Kikyou looked at the other top level ranks, but they looked away. Kikyou looked at Kagome dead in the eye now came the expression "If looks could kill". Kikyou walked around and threw the papers she was holding in her hands in Kagome's face. All except one.

"Get you own damn coffee"

Kikyou then walked to Kaede's office throwing death glares at everyone in her sight. She shot through Kaede's door and closed it behind her. Kaede stood up the instant she came in.

"How dare you come in here without……"

"Oh blow it out your ass old lady. Here are my resignation papers"

Kaede took the paper from her looked at them and threw them in her face.

"You worthless bitch, do you honestly think your anything worth missing? I deleted any form registration you had here months ago. Your not good enough to be here you never were you never will be. You're useless. We tried Kikyou, we really did but you were always so damn lazy, and annoying…..frankly it's a wonder why the company didn't kill you themselves. Now do us both a favour and get the fuck out, if that's all you have to say"

" well I do…"

" not fucking interested bitch " Lady Kaede interrupted

Kikyou huffed defeated and walked out of the office to face the stares and whispers of shame and humiliation of the **Congressus of Faber Of Nex Quod Ultionis. **But to put salt in her already humiliated wounds the society started to laugh at the failure she had become and it was there and then that history started to repeat itself and she vowed revenge on the entire society.

* * *

Inuyasha Takahashi walked into his Japanese headquarters of the **Everto Congressus of Lux Lucis **in the morning with high hopes of finding any form of object to prove the existence of the **Congressus of Faber Of Nex Quod Ultionis. **He and his brother Sesshomaru was the only living ancestors of the E.C.L.L. their father the starter of the society. They also helped the Japanese police department with the mysterious killings of the drug lords and the diplomats….all the good and bad authority figures. He was the one that pointed out that these were assassinations and could only identify them as the long hidden assassinating society. Now he needed the proof. The main person to first catch was he most sought after villan Vicious Victoria. He knew it was only an alias…..he was smarted than that. But the rest was a mystery.

He put his black trench coat in the coat rack and walked in to the office and registered in to the now growing society. The society was coming back….they had enough people to help do the work along with the Japanese police department, which they had total control over, they had enough resources (informants and handy people) to keep update of all the possible authority targets in each of the main countries of the divisions.

He looked on his security cameras and noticed that Miroku was on his way to the office they shared but stopped and to flirt with their assistant Kiya.

Then he took up his documents and got up to go to the board room but on the way he pulled Miroku by his ear away from the assistant towards the boardroom.

"you are the most perverted monk I've ever met…..in fact the only perverted monk I've ever met."

"then you didn't meet my uncle"

"point taken….we need to go Houshi…we need a new plan"

After Inuyasha entered the board rooms to see the large table surrounded by the small group of "do gooders".

" what have we found" he said

" nothing sir….the room was burnt to a crisp…"

" not to mention the only finger print we got back was the ones of the men and Yamowchi's"

Inuyasha slammed his clawed fists on the table sending a crack throughout it. This scared the humans but not so much the demons. And then he looked up at the woman who said it.

"not one piece of DNA you can find"

"no sir the police department is trying their best." She said trying to console the demon

" I know….I'm sorry" he replied

Soon the door to the conference room opened to reveal a woman wearing a black coat and underneath, an orange top. And blue jeans.

"Maybe I can help" Inuyasha turned around to find Kikyou at the door way

the dog demon quirked an eyebrow and looked at her.

"only personnel is allowed in this area."

"oh but I can be"

"who are you?"

"Kikyou Notama"

"and what do you want Kikyou Notama"

"Revenge"

"revenge?" he says with interest

" you heard me….and I know your next question….but listen… with Double V its personal"

" you seem with your vendetta you seem liked you'd be loyal"

"oh you have no idea"

he then looked and miroku and and then back at her and then signaled to miroku to go outside. He followed suit.

" what you think roku?"

"I feel evil in her aurour….."

"I though it was the only one"

"I doubt you are the only one.." referring to the other demons

"what should I do"

"well it seems she knows what she's talking about, and revenge is what caught them the last time, we could use her"

" tru….just know what your getting into"

" anything to get rid of the society"

the two walked in back to the board room.

" ok Notama….whats your price"

"none….just to make me one of your agents"

"you don't have what it takes"

"you don't know that"

"we'll see"

"well you'll start at the…"

"top" she interrupted

"but"

"I choose the job"

"fine…now that that is settled…what can you tell us"

"not much but I can help track her"

" how"

"never mind that…just know I can"

" so tell me something then, where is she headed next"

"Germany" she said as she grinned evilly


	4. Information of Kagomes society 2

The levels of The**Congressus of Faber of Nex Quod Ultionis**

The levels of the society are very crucial to the development of the _nex artifex_. They are taken in as a child and then molded to create a perfect assassin.

D level

This level is mainly for _nex artifex_ from 5-10. This level they are able to learn languages and skills very quickly that they will need in the future.

C level

This level is mainly for _nex artifex_ 10 – 14. At this level, N.A's take the ultimate test that will associate them with the department they are best based on their skills that are more developed and also the one that complements their personality. They are also placed in the departments they passed for. Also they are placed in local high schools as for them to gain a sense of identity in the world and to also to let them socialise even though they will be smarter than the rest of the children there.

B level

This level is mainly for _nex artifex_ 16 – 20. At this level, Age has no limit. Age doesn't define that you make it to the next level. It is skill. B level is for _nex artifex_ that are about to go on their first missions. These missions are easy and can be done alone and quickly example pouring poison into a drink and serving it to a target and leaving. Some _nex artifex_ stay at B level and never advance.

A level

At this level _nex artifex_ are at the top of their game. They can choose to have a partner or work alone on their missions. Their missions are harder and are the highest rank to reach.

What is the difference between Top Level nex artifex and A Level nex artifex?

A level is reached by the _nex artifex_ like the levels below. But top level is given. At this Level the _nex artifex_ _**MUST **_be the best in their field. The Council chooses the _Top Level Nex Artifex_


	5. Chapter 3

The plan was now set ion motion after a week. Rin would take 2 days away from school and she would get to accompany her new team to the investigation in Germany.

She would have to miss a Chemistry test at the local high school but honestly who cared. Rin stepped out of her black Hummer in black skinny jeans a tank top and converse and a black hoodie. She walked into the coffee shop and walked right up to the counter and asks for a cup of coffee no sugar just cream. And she sits there and waits. Just then the most gorgeous man she had ever seen in here entire life walked through the door of her favourite coffee shop. His hair was so long and white it was almost silver. His long black trench coat covered his body but was open to show the black jacket and open white shirt that hugged every muscle on his body.

He walked up beside her and ordered his own coffee only black. She sipped her coffee and ordered another coffee to go.

"good morning isn't it" she said trying to start conversation

"no"

" ok….me either….i have a lot to do as well." She said nervously

Sesshomaru looked at her through the corner of his eye and then back to the clerk to get his coffee. Rin noticed his cold demeanor and took this as a sign to back off and thought 'wow talk about an asshole' but unknown to her she accidentally mumbled it out. He then turned to her with an arched eyebrow. As she looked down in her coffee trying to remember the antidote for the snake demon venom to attach to the shadow series she felt a looming presence hovering over her. She look up and smiled nervously.

" hi" she said in a high pitched voice

"an asshole…huh?"

"you heard that?" she smiled nervously

Sesshomaru then pointed to his ear and she then noticed he was a dog demon which only meant his hearing was impeccable.

" well I guess you did then…."

He then moved closer to her, so close she could smell his cologne that she immediately loved and he bent closer to her ear. As she moved closer here eyes drifted closed and then he said.

"Being nice is extremely overrated, but when you be rude it makes it much harder for anyone to like you, first you were annoying, now your just bitchy……how does that feel"

he then pulled away swiftly and took up his coffee and walked out with his coat flowing dramatically behind him. Rin stood there stunned and watched get into his red convertible and speed off in the opposite direction. She then looked at her watch and then ran towards the door then stopped and then she turned back and ran to the counter and picked up her coffee and then ran out mumbling 'thanks to him…..im late"

* * *

Rin then climbed into the Hummer and put her hot coffee down and put the keys in her ignition and drove down to the private air strip only known to the society. She got out and got her duffle bag from the back seat and put on her alarm. She then noticed Koga's BMW, Ayame's Range Rover and Sango's Porsche. Only Kagome's car wasn't there…until she felt a presence behind her.

" your late Rin"

Rin jumped and almost knocked over her coffee. She turned to face Kagome holding her silver Glock 23. She had on her black Chanel sunglasses and her hair was out a bit messy, but a very sexy look on her.

" I needed coffee kags"

" I noticed….the bags under you eyes show" she said walking past her and taking up the extra cup of coffee drinking it.

Rin immediately ran to mirror at the side of the car and looked at it. And to her dismay it was true. But then turned to Kagome and noticed she was walking to the plane that was ready to take off.

Rin ran to the plane and bordered the plane dropping her duffle bag at the entrance and she then sat down beside Sango who was sitting on the couch wearing black jeans and boots and a tank top. Her hair in the pony tail. Rin watched as she peared down onto her laptop.

" what you doing hun" rin asked

" I'm locating the members of the German division. Did you know they have completely scattered. Its actually challengeing to find them"

" how much is there to find"

"2438 members"

" Damn"

" I know"

" wheres my chem. Stuff"

" in the back….Yame's going to need your help"

" why shes the head of the base development department."

" I know but she needs some answers and you're the chem. Guru"

" ok I'll see what she needs"

Rin got up and walked to the back of the room looking over the blue prints of the German base and Kagome was looking over the format of the Shadow series. And Koga was looking over the weapon inventory.

" Sango said you needed me Yame?"

Ayame looked up and fixed her glasses and put down her divider down.

"rin…finally….Koga needs some help"

" but Sango told me you need you needed help"

"Sango's in the zone right now… come over here" said Koga

Rin walked over to him taking in his largely tattooed arm. Koga went to dismembered a special new gun. One he never named as yet.

"what you need" she said as she stood beside him.

" this new gun I've come up with fuels on chemicals. Instead of bullets it uses poisons. But I need to know what it uses. I need a poison that can kill the prey as soon as it hits the blood stream like the bullet to a vital organ."

" the Americans came up with that kind of gun already"

" no…. the doses are shot in the shape of bullets. The steel of the bullets melt and mix with the chemical that your going to prescribe, on contact of the skin.

" ok. That sound great. Lets get to work then"

Rin the took off her black hoodie and went to the closet and got her custom made lab coat and glasses and went to her own corner where her beakers and chemicals were set up and got to work as soon as Koga threw her a single bullet to work with.

* * *

Sesshomaru got out of his new car with his cup of coffee that he just bought thinking about the cute little tomboy he just met. She seemed too nice for her appearance. Annoyingly nice. He went through the police department down the steps to a secret room to find the room filled with some of the most high technological things he's seen in 400 years. He took off his jacket and put it on the hook besides the door and strode ove to the leggy black haired raven he saw looking over some documents.

"kagura"

she then nodded solemnly to acknowledge his presence without looking at him.

" Sesshomaru"

"whats the new discovery that you brought me down here for"

"not a discovery….lord, but a new valuable member."

"who is it?"

"the names Kikyou Notama…..said to be from the **Congressus Of Faber Of Nex Quod Ultionis. **She left and now long story short seeks revenge. Your brother took her aboard"

"how does he prove she's not lying."

" she carries the symbol on her right leg."

She then took the picture out of the file folder and gave it to him. He looked at it and put it on the table she sat on, and looked at her attire. She wore a navy blue knee length pencil skirt and soft green cardigan and navy blue stiletto heels.

She then got of the table and looked at him.

" so what do you intend to do with her."

"like what father did. Use her."

" fine." She said as she walked away

Sesshomaru then walked away to the computers and then looked back to Kagura.

"Germany"

she nodded.

" get the plane ready and get the half demon and the monk ready to go…..and yourself as well."

He then walked out of the room and went to his office to get himself prepared.

* * *

The plane landed in Germany at about 11 am that morning. It was planned that the group go and check into a hotel with luxurious rooms provided for them and wait until time for the field investigation. Til then they would interview the two A level assassins who stayed in the area to await their arrival. They met the Japanese team at their own private air strip.

Soon a white blond haired male came to them along with a brunette who was dressed in full black. Kagome walked infront of them to meet the two lower assassins. The male approached her with impeccable Japanese,

"Miss Kagome….welcome to Germany"

"thank your"

" and to the others welcome….we congratulate you on your new status."

" thank you" they said in unison

" please follow us"

the two agents lead the team to the Hummer that had been given to them by the Russian division to keep an active but low key transport. Once they got in they began to give them the information needed to do the investigation.

" my name is nex artifex Jan and this is Selena. We are A level nex artifex."

"understood" said Koga

"what division are you associated with, Selena?"

"I am enrolled in the Style And Base Construction And Development department. And here I have with me are the copy of the blue prints of the base that was raided." She said

"what of you, Jan?" asked Rin

"I am enrolled in the departments of Navigation and Location of Targets"

"I see" said Sango

the seven assassins then drove to the hotel to get checked in and go over their plans for the investigation. They 7 assassins walked into the hotel with an air of prestige and importance. The bellboys of the hotel took their bags from the luxurious jeep and followed them hurriedly.

* * *

Meanwhile

"is this the hotel we're supposed to stay at Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked

" they always stay in this hotel, most of the desk clerks and bell boys are lower level assassins" she said

Kikyou walked over to the clerk in her stiletto boots and her black leather waist length jacket with a blue camisole beneath and her black Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses. She walked towards the clerk and slapped her hand down on the desk to draw the man's attention. She spoke to him in perfect german.

"I want a room, two beds…..the works closer to the floor and a balcony"

he gave her a very cynical glance and looked up and smiled.

"please hold miss while I get my supervisor"

the man left to get his and after about 5 minutes a tall gorgeous man about 6'4 with dirty blond hair and brown eyes came to the desk.

"can I help you…..madam?"

"I requested a room for one" she then looked over at Inuyasha sitting quietly reading some reports.

"how is normal life….Notama?" he said with disgust.

With that she spun her head around so fast she nearly got whiplash.

"who are you?" she answered back.

"Nex Artifex….Bach A level and I have been notified of you…..resignation. why are ou here"

"none of your business, from what I remember from your insufferable society….i am now a civilian." She hissed

"maybe so…Notama but you have no money no contacts no life….and who are you here with….that demon?"

"why should it concern you?"

"because if you so happen as breath a word to him…or any other 'civilian' we will be forced to exterminate you….understood?" he said with a sweet charming smile

he then pushed the room key towards her harshly, And looked at her with shifty eyes.

"understood" she said quietly.

She then turned on her heel and walked slowly towards Inuyasha trying to put on a brave face. She showed him the keys to the room and walked towards his elevator. But as he walked behind his assistant he could not help the feeling of being watched, then he looked over to the desk supervisor to see him glaring at not so much him, but Kikyou….

Kikyou walked into the room and smiled as she dropped her bag to the floor and walked and flopped into the soft cotton covered sofa. Inuyasha took off his very well tailored jacket off and threw it on the bed.

"so you show me the blue prints of the base…..i must say I am very impressed by the results. I must say the hot molten aluminum was pure genius. I cant believe you were the one to send that idea to the society."

"oh well…it was a pleasure, trust me" she said looking at him lustfully.

He then walked over to the bags and took out a fresh shirt and looked at her.

" the binoculars are in the bag…watch the window for any suspicious movement…I'm gonna take a shower and grab a drink downstairs…join me when I call so we can scope out the area."

With that I walked into to the bathroom to take his shower.

* * *

"Kags I just got word…..the bitch is in the building….."

"which one" she said while putting on an earring

"notama"

"must be here have a last night….a civilian now…you heard" she said

"yea…it must suck…id die if I had to go anywhere with out my rattle snake spray" said Rin

"Im sure you would hun" said Sango "where you going Kags"

"I'm gonna have a talk with Blake…his was there at the night of the break in. my phone records and send the transmission up to the screen so it will be documented"

the team nods.

"I'll see you in a bit guys" she said walking out.

Kagome stepped out of the two bedroom suite wearing a black silhouette fitting knee length halter dress with platform stiletto pumps and her clutch. Her hair done right and so was her make up. She walked into the elevator and got in.

Soon he walked out the room to reach the elevator. He pressed the button and waited until the door opened to find the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life. The dress hugged her every curve but in the most elegant way. She was on her phone but noticed him too as their eyes made contact.

"hello" he said as he walked in the elevator.

"hello" she said in the most beautiful voice.

Upon seeing him, he hurriedly came off the phone to try to start a conversation. But she didn't know his nationality and decided to speak English.

"it's a beautiful hotel..no"

"uh….yea…gorgeous"

"my…your accent….your Japanese aren't you?"

He chuckled nervously

"yes…" he replied.

To test her Japanese he spoke his native tongue.

"so what is your name"

"Kagome….Higurashi" she said smiling

"I speak Japanese too all you had to do was ask…."

"I'm sorry….but I think I can get you to forgive me though"

"oh really and how is that?"

"since you on your way down to your date….im assuming….would you like to stop for some cocktails before you go?"

She giggled feeling a warming feeling in her stomach

"I'm not going on a date, I just like to dress up. Id like to take you up on that offer"

just then the elevator door opened and the two walked out of the elevator side by side and walked straight to the lounge bar. She then sat down just as he did and smiled as he ordered a drink for her and him also.

" tell me….you name…you know mine"

"Inuyasha…..Takahashi"

"wow….i like it"

"yea me too."

Just as the drinks arrived, she looked into the face of the fellow agent she was supposed to speak to. And she gave him a signal to say give me 5 minutes.

"so kagome….what do you do"

she stuttered for a while before she came up with the only profession she could come up with that sums up her actual job.

"im a nurse…I…uh….take care of people" she said drinking most of her liquor. "so what do you do…"

"I'm….uh…lawyer……corporate…..i end peoples career" he said laughing

"that's good" she said laughing too.

" so what are you doing here…" he asked

"I had a live in client…and she wanted to come to germany."

"wow…that's….uh…cool"

"yea…and you?"

"to hopefully catch a villain in the act." He said smiling

"well personally I hope you do."

The two spent the next half an hour talking until 'bartender' she was supposed to interview was now on break. He gave her the signal and she looked at him, then turned back to Inuyasha. But as she was about to speak her phone rang. It was rin.

"Kags did you get info"

"he just went on break"

"well get something….we have to go. Its almost 10:00. we got to get back by 7 tomorrow."

"yea…im gonna ask him the specials and come up to you ok"

"yes sure"

she closed her phone immediately and smiled at Inuyasha.

"it looks like I have to go….she needs me….and I have to talk to someone…"

"too bad…"

"yea…well its my job…"

"I know…well I just hope I see you when I get back to Japan."

"oh me too….heres my number…call me" she said as she exchanged her number with his

"yea of course"

with that she got up and walked to the desk clerk briskly and he gave her the notes he made. And she walked right to the elevator and waved goodbye to him as the doors closed.

* * *

Soon after she left, Inuyasha saw his brother and his assistant walk through the door of the restaurant/bar/lounge. The two sat at a tabled and beckoned him to join them. He walked over with the scotch glass in his hand and sat down.

"what have you seen so far…?" sesshomaru asked

"nothing…Notama though…I was watching her while she spoke to the desk clerk….a little too closely…his tight smile and how he looked at her…."

"he knew her.."

"exactly….but how"

Kagura then lifted her purse and dropped the picture of the symbol on the table infront of him.

"the symbol of **Congressus Of Faber Of Nex Quod Ultionis, **it was found on her right hip…she's one of them" said Kagura

"was…shes a civilian now…so most likely the man she spoke to was a nex artifex…what did he look like?"

"male about 6'4 with dirty blond hair grey suit red tie"

"could you hear the conversation.?" Kagura asked

"mumbles"

"at least we have an insider."

"not for long…he was probably telling her to count her days"

"wheres the nuisance now?"

"supposedly watching the window…for suspicious sitings"

"I just bet she knows what shes looking for…"

"but I wonder…why she came to us…she said revenge"

"theres more than that"

"I know….but you should get it out of her…you have ways…use them"

he then smirked at her as he downed the last of his scotch on the rocks.

* * *

"Kags why did we have to go down the side of the building…?" said Rin

"I told you I met a guy cute all the works I don't want him to see me going out of the hotel when my client is up stairs"

"yea sure client"

"just shut up and get down"

the 7 seven assassins finally reached the ground and just as they did Kikyou turned her back to the window to order room service.

The team then jumped into the hummer and drove off immediately. After about 7 minutes the team was now going down an old village.

"don't be fooled by the houses" said Jan

"oh trust me we aren't" said Sango

the hummer then stopped at an old house which seemed like the town hall and the team then got out. The then stepped in to see it was exactly like a town hall but in the middle of the room was a huge hole in the wall, that lead to a huge high tech room which was now abandoned.

"Rin, Yame…do your stuff."

Ayame walked directly through the whole into the building and Rin stop by the whole to test the area. Rin knelt on her knees and took sample of what appears to be some sort of fluid. The group then separated to look about the camouflaged base. The group then came together again.

"did every one get what they needed?"

every one nodded and the group went back into the hummer and left the no abandoned area back to the

* * *

**_Come on people please review....i need to know how my story is doing.....i work hard on this story so i just wanna know how my hard work is progressing._**


	6. Information of Kagomes society 3

**The Shadow series**

The shadow series is the most complicated technical piece of weaponry given to _Top Level Nex Artifex.(TLA)_

Why?

At this level the council sees that the Top A levels who are to be TLA hold certain amounts of loyalty to be trusted with this great amount of power.

The shadow series take the shape of a belt. It seems like an ordinary studded belt but each stud is a different command for the suit which it completes. A cat suit for women a shirt for men. There are 17 studs, thus therefore holding 17 commands.

To clone the wearer of the suit

Invisibility

Adds 100% to original strength

bullet proof

fires 25 needle like bullets from buckles

creates shadows in the dark

boost immunity against certain poisons for certain minutes- depending on poisons

a robot to pick locks and decode cellars or safes

to safely disarm a bomb

to emit tear gas in case of escape

to emit gas to view lasers

to claw

voice activated

To read emotions and a lie detector.

it also has a tracking device incase the nex artifex falls in trouble

they are able to create force fields


	7. Chapter 4

After the group did their very minute investigation, they took their findings to the hotel and instead of looking over the findings they decided to get straight to bed so they could fly back earlier.

Around 7 am the teams along with the 2 extra agents were now boarding the private jet unseen. They sat in the seats and worked on their laptops preparing their findings. Soon they were now in Japan and the plane landed. The team then walked solemnly to their individual cars and sped off home…luckily Kaede gave them the day off. Kagome jumped into her Lamborghini and sped off without another word. She then drove into her parking lot and walked into the lobby and smiled and said hi to the door man and walked into the elevator and hit the button for her pent house, also her code. Then she walked in and threw her bag on the couch and sat in her favourite chair and too the remote and put in the code and soon her mentor was presented on the screen.

"I see you are back"

"you should have known that the moment the plane wheel hit the pavement"

"yes I did…how did the investigation go"

"it was quick, Rin and Yame did most of it so they'll be the ones to show you the result."

"ok so how did you find the Shadow series."

"it was very impressive….i cant wait to start working with it."

"that's good to hear….but I have some news"

"yea"

"it is reported that Kikyou was seen on location, German territory…the same hotel"

"i know i got word from Bach…"

"she was seen with a silver haired hanyou….seen very suspicious to me"

Kagome was then shocked when she heard the description of Kikyou's companion seemed to fit the one of Inuyasha Takahashi, it must be another hanyou with silver hair. Kami knows there are many.

"I want you to investigate the parasite"

"I'll do my best"

"I know you will darling…now rest, do some shopping, and get ready for the huge board meeting tomorrow. The day will be exhausting tomorrow." With that she closed her own visual call and left Kagome to her thoughts.

* * *

While on a plane back to Japan, Sesshomaru sat with his laptop infront of him with an annoyed look. He then ran his graceful claws throw his silver mane and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The stress of trying to find the main nex artifex was finally getting to him, but as he closed his eyes, his mind went back to the pretty girl that was trying to be nice to him back at the coffee shop 2 days before. She wasn't ugly but not the worlds most beautiful girl he'd seen, but average….ordinary. sesshomaru was known to have a liking for the much younger opposite sex, but not young enough to be a pedophile. There was something about the innocence to him that made his inner demon growl. He wanted to find more about her, with his new goal in mind he decided to let Inuyasha keep the search going.

* * *

Rin walked down the street in her new black plat form pumps and her black and white plaid skirt and her black tank top. And her shopping bags. She decided to stop for a coffee break at her favourite coffee shop, the same coffee shop she met _him_ in. ever since she spoke to him, she hadn't been able to get him out her mind. To her it was a wonder how she got her work done, with out thinking about him so much. She walked in and set her bags on the table in the direct corner and sat down. There she took out her phone to check her lab for anymore assignments. But just as she took her black berry out of her purse, she saw him walk through the door again. She couldn't help but stare at how mature and refined he looked with the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up. And his hair in a tall ponytail, seated at the crown of his head. He strode into the coffee shop with an air of importance and royalty.

He then walked over to the other side of the little café and sat directly facing her and he opened his morning newspaper. But soon he looked up after feeling the stares of a mere human on him, and he looked up to meet her gaze. With that he heard the sound of her heart pounding wildly and the blood rushing to her face. And she looked away knowing he heard what just happened and she buried her head in her blackberry. Sesshomaru called the waiter and whispered into his ear 'anything she orders put it on my tab'. The waiter nods returns to his duty. Sesshomaru looked her over once more licking his lips fully, taking all her movements and senses. He smiled as he sensed her nervousness, and then decided to talk to her….just feel her out.

Rin looked how he licked his lips at her and she blushed even harder and continued to try to mix the chemicals at the lab from the blackberry. But as she was about to add the bleach with the Ammonia, she realized a presence in front of her. Rin then looked up to see the man of her dreams right in front of her. It was as if time stopped for her all sense to her numb except her sense of vision of course. He then prompt his elbows on the table and gave her a very fang filled grin and looked her deep in her eyes, but just then she was pulled out of her world but the sound of a blaring siren. She then looked down to see the huge alert sighn written across the screen of the blackberry. She then muttered "shit" below her breath but still audible, and quickly scrolled through her custom applications to rectify the problem and just then she heard the voice that turned her stomach to mush.

"problem?" he said silkily

she then looked up and gave a forced smile

" oh no sir…I just mixed a wrong chemical and could maybe suffocate my team in the lab"

he then gave her a strange look and smiled thinking shes only playing a game.

"must be a really good game"

she then looked up at him noticing he didn't know what she spoke of was the truth and not a game.

" oh yea…latest in the gaming world" she said nervously

" really what's the name of it" he said using his claw to stir the coffee infront of him

" um….it doesn't have a name….Im testing it for the game producers"

"so your part time job is a game tester….seems lucrative" he said looking at the shopping bags that surrounded her

" how did you know it was my..uh…part time job..t…to. test games" she said trying to go along with his assumption.

"you don't look more that 16…you must be in high school…right?"

"yes…yes I am" she said feeling that's the only truth to the person she really is.

"very nice…." He said looking her over once more.

"yea" she said trying to avoid his eyes.

He then felt a familiar vibration in his front pocket and he hen took out his own blackberry, or so it seemed, and he looked at it realizing it was the office and it seemed to him that he was needed and urgently. He then looked at her and gave a forced fang filled grin to her.

" Im sorry but it seems Im needed at the office, it seems that we would need to get to know each other some other time." He said calmly

" would you mind telling me your name before I leave…..beautiful?"

"its…uh….Rin…Natsumi"

"Rin Natsumi….would you want to add your number to that?"

"I guess I could."

With that the two exchange numbers and he stood up and through the Yen on the table to pay for both their beverages and he gave her one last wink before he left. And with that Rin watched his perfect behind exit the café and Rin finally got a chance to breathe.

* * *

Kagome heard the phone ring while she was in the shower the afternoon she came home and made no move to hurry to finish her warm shower so she decided to let the machine get it. But as she decided to let the person she make the message she heard the voice she was dying to hear from.

" hey Kagome….i guess your not there then so I guess I should leave a message…im back in Japan and I was wonfering iod you'd like to go out sometime….."

but as she heard his voice she took a sprint oput of the shower and towards the phone.

" I would love to" she said with a childish excitement

"whoa….haha…great….how about…tomorrow night….at that new restaurant in Kyoto….i know a friend…"

"tomorrow is great…I'll meet you there. 8:00?" she asked

" 8 is great….i'll see you there"

with that she hung up the phone without so much as a good bye and began to do her victory dance, all the way back to her shower, Thinking that this might be the start of something…..good. She laughed at the thought and muttered "oh the irony"

* * *

**_AN: oh come on people please review, i need to know how im doing use full critisism is alright with me....just review..please!!!!!_**


End file.
